wanderandthecolossusfandomcom-20200213-history
Wander
Wander (ワンダ Wanda, voiced by Kenji Nojima), a young man and protagonist of Shadow of the Colossus whose goal is to resurrect a girl named Mono . He is the one who needs to defeat all the Colossi with his loyal horse named Agro. Design Wander has a read hair with a blue headband, shoulder-length. He wears a short-sleeved shirt that varies in shades of brown, and over it sports a cloak with a symbol resembling the major sigils on the colossi. His arms are wrapped in bandages and blue wrist-guards (probably due to his battles against the Colossi). Over the course of the game, his appearance slightly changes with every four colossi that are defeated. His clothes will become dirtier, his skin paler, his hair will darken, and markings will appear on his body. He also begins to grow a small pair of horns on his head. Information Wander is a top horseman and the owner of Agro. He had stolen a magical sword, which is the only weapon capable of slaying the colossi of the Forbidden Lands and this led to the massive Shrine of Worship at the center of the region, Wander brings a woman named Mono in a Cloak to the Shrine. The voice of the disembodied entity known as Dormin echoes from above, expressing surprise that Wander possesses the weapon. Wander requests that Dormin return Mono's soul to her body, which it states may be possible, but only if the sixteen idols lining the temple's hall are destroyed. It explains that this task can only be accomplished by using the ancient sword to kill sixteen colossi located throughout the land. On the way to this confrontation against the last Colossi, he travels on horseback across a long bridge, which begins to collapse as he is halfway across. Agro with Wander jumped on the gap and the foundation starts to break apart, causing her to nearly lose her footing. Sensing the impending fall, Agro goes forward to throw Wander to safety on the other side, sacrificing herself and falling into the river hundreds of feet below as the bridge finally gives way. Wander goes on to defeat the final colossus, and Emon's company arrives at the Shrine of Worship just as the last idol crumbles; Wander appears soon afterwards, his eyes and skin now both entirely pale, and two horns on his head. Declaring that Wander has been "possessed by the dead", Lord Emon orders his warriors to kill him. While he struggles to reach Mono, one warrior shoots Wander in the leg with a crossbow while another stabs him through his heart with a sword. Black blood sprays from the wound as Wander's body becomes covered in darkness and falls to the floor — a death identical to those suffered by the colossi. Afterward, Dormin's spirit possesses Wander's body, transforming it into a shadowy giant. Dormin, now speaking in its masculine voice, explains that Lord Emon's ancestors had separated it into sixteen segments in order to seal away its power "for an eternity". While his men flee, Lord Emon casts the Ancient Sword into a small pool at the back of the shrine's hall, creating a whirlwind of light that consumes Dormin and, despite the player's ability to control his attempts to escape, ultimately Wander is sucked in as well. Emon and his men flee the Forbidden Lands as the bridge connecting to the temple collapses behind them. As they safely arrive at the entrance to the Forbidden Lands, Emon expresses hope that if Wander survived, he will someday be able to atone for his crimes. In the Shrine of Worship, Mono awakens, restored by Dormin in accordance with its agreement with Wander, and Agro limps into the shrine with an injured hind leg. Mono follows her to the pool into which Wander and Dormin were pulled by Emon's spell, finding a male infant with tiny horns on his head. She takes the baby Wander with her, following the horse to higher levels of the Shrine of Worship, and arrives at a secret garden within the shrine as the game ends. Gallery Wander Artbook.jpg|Wander's bio in Shadow of the Colossus Artbook Wander using his bow.jpg|Wander using his Bow Wander and Mono.jpg|Wander and Mono The differences from Wander after defeating Colosssis.jpg|Wander's corruption Possesed Wander.jpg|Cutscene #01 Final scenes of Wander.jpg|Cutscene #02 Trivia *The player has minor control over the infant, once it appears on the screen during the credits. By pressing the R1 and action buttons, he will cry in a variety of ways. This confirms that the baby is in fact Wander. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists